


Choose Your Love, Love Your Choice

by colisahotnorthernmess



Category: Wheeler Dealers RPF
Genre: Drabble, Drunken Flirting, M/M, Subtle flirting, Talk of Bisexuality, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 08:16:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20721044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colisahotnorthernmess/pseuds/colisahotnorthernmess
Summary: There was a low chuckle in the blackness. "And is that what you like?" Edd questioned, aware that Mike's hands were still all over him - it was hard to ignore it, "Tall and broad?"A drabble, where the pair drunkenly discuss their potential bisexuality by using car metaphors. Because what else?





	Choose Your Love, Love Your Choice

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this is a work of fiction involving real people written by myself - it is a completely made-up fantasy and is in no way intended to cause offence.

"You're just so... broad," he gasped. There wasn't a lot he could see in this dark street - just around the corner from the pub, where he had clearly consumed too much alcohol for his own good - but he could _feel_; his hands were mapping out the front of Edd's shirt, beneath a leather jacket, exploring his chest. "I dunno how it's possible to be so... _big_," Mike laughed, "You're like Superman, or sammin."

There was a low chuckle in the blackness. "And is that what you _like_ ?" Edd questioned, aware that Mike's hands were still all over him - it was hard to ignore it, "Tall and broad?"

He saw a shimmer in Brewer's eyes, in a quick glance, under the streetlights, before the man bowed his head. "I don't know," Mike said, uncertainly. "It's--," he began, with a stuttered start, "It's not what I usually like." He chanced looking upwards - his hands were still pressed to Edd's chest; he couldn't resist, nor stop his digits from wandering, appreciating China's fine form. "I mean, _birds_ aren't tall and broad, are they?"

He realised that he was probably sounding more drunk by the minute, slurring his words a little, but - ironically - he was sober enough not to totally give himself away. He liked what Edd had all too much - he just wished that he_ didn't._ It was all so confusing, and not being helped by the several beers he'd made the mistake of imbibing in only a couple of hours.

"What does it matter?" Edd smiled, wrapping his arms around the shorter man. "Why do you have to choose?" there was a breathy whisper. "It's like..." he began, so very quietly, and the words danced in Mike's head, "Asking someone to choose between a Ferrari and a Roller. You can own a little red Italian sports car, oozing with style and finesse, Michael - but it still doesn't mean you wouldn't also want a ride in something--" and he paused, pulling his partner closer, and hissing into his ear in such a way that it made his knees quake, "--robust, British-made - strong and _broad_ like a _Rolls Royce_."


End file.
